


Drafts

by Suzuran01



Series: Aravalie [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, F/M, First Meetings, Hithlum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuran01/pseuds/Suzuran01
Summary: After the War of Wrath, Ilwie's brother Weon's thoughts





	1. About Narmo and Ilwie

Sora(Ilwië) met with Ñarmo(the Beast) when she was 15 and a fighter of Northeastern People, and their relationship was not so good. At those times Sora became Nemmíre’s student and by luck, they met there. Sora hated him from the very first moment, to be more clear; she didn’t like him. And one day they argued so terribly that they fought from east to west for days, and in the end, they reached Hithlum.

Their fight was so hard that in the places where they pass the storms created, the ground broke. When they arrived at Hithlum, they were both exhausted. Thus Ilwië, who wanted to win the fight, jumped over Ñarmo and then for a brief moment, they both stopped:

Now Ilwië’s mask was gone, and when Ñarmo saw her face and smelled her nice scent; he couldn’t stop himself to fall in love with her.

He wasn’t even aware that Sora was a female until that moment. They stared each other in the depth of the night, then suddenly Sora stood up. There was a sweet wind. She turned her face toward the North and walked away from him. Ñarmo looked behind her and suddenly he stood up too. He shouted:

’Be my woman!’

She looked at him with a surprised expression and with a soft laugh;

’Being your woman?’ she asked.

Her expression was reminding Nemmíre. Then her eyes shone with a lilac light:

’Run or I’ll slash your throat with no hesitation!’

In this thread, Ñarmo got scared and walked away from her; and Sora disappeared with a sudden wind.

…

Sora was wounded by Ñarmo and she needed an immediate help. Therefore she walked to the House of Fingolfin. There she told the first person, that she needs water and some clean clothes; but she fell to the ground before she was able to continue. That night they took her to the House of Fingolfin in a rush and helped her.


	2. Weon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the War of Wrath, Ilwie's brother Weon's thoughts

He heard her voice asking why, and saw her shocked eyes. They were asking him his reason to that. Obviously, as well as he fooled the Balrogs, Ilwië was fooled too and that was what he needed. Though her expression was unforgettable.

Now being chained and walking to an unknown fate was worth of it? That was something he had no ideas. But he was sure about one thing; he saved his sister’s life and that was worth of everything.

He thought as he was taken to their camp; ’What if they weren’t fooled enough?’

He wasn’t sure that he was able to fool his father: He was too smart to be fooled, just like Muinahina. Surely she should have understood the reason for his act. Because he saw that purple light in Ilwië’s eyes just before she fell.

He remembered his days in Angband, the days he fought for Melkor. ’What happened to that days?’, he asked himself. Then he remembered the first time he met with Ilwië. She was young just like he was, but she was brighter than him. Her warm smile and lovely voice were like the sunshine, and now she was a storm full of thunderclouds. Melkor was his father too and his relationship with his sister was confusing him. Also, she was ignoring him every time he asked about that.

He looked at the sky; ‘Ilwië’, he whispered. ‘What did Melkor do to you after Nirnaeth Arnodiad?’

She was far away from him to answer, full of pain.

The soldier who was leading him to the camp was harsh. His fate was bound to their judge, and he had no hopes. They have seen him stabbing Ilwië, who gave them important information from Angband in secret. But he had no option; otherwise, others would kill her, especially Ñarmo would. Because he was blaming her for the loss of Nemmíre, and he was right. He believed that Ilwië needed a long sleep to not being corrupted by the Valar. But he was wrong, Ilwië have already made her choice; even the time she pretended like she was a concubine of Melkor, she was planning to take him down. What else could have explained her behaviors? Her agony was great and she let Muina take over the control of her body. Then she destroyed her enemies one by one. She was smart, she was like a fox. And he followed her, just like Ñarmo did.

How could he explain this to Eonwë? ’I stabbed my own sister because they were planning to kill her’ He wasn’t Mairon, probably he wouldn’t be able to do that. He hoped, at least they could show him mercy. And maybe he can get a new life after the Valar judged him? But then he remembered Ilwië, ’What if she decides to stay?’

That could surely happen because she believed that her bond with Finrod was already gone. And he was the only reason for her to go there. How can she go there after what happened in Angband? ’


	3. About Finrod and Ilwie

Ilwië and Finrod’s relationship was a little weird in the beginning. Because Ilwië was raised as a male for ten years, thus she wasn’t sure what she was; a male or a female. On the other hand, Finrod was sure that she was a female and he thought that she might be an elven maiden. Her appearance and her sweet smell were proving that. Also, Finrod felt her problem about her identity, so he was more kind and understanding than usual toward her. He realized her weird personality change, she became someone totally different when she woke up at the night. In a short time, he found the reason and finally met with Muinahina.

As the time passes by they became more and more fond of each other and one Spring night they married. Maybe this was one of the luckiest things happened to Ilwië. Because of her bond with Finrod, she was able to stay strong while she was going through horrible things in Angband.


End file.
